Electronic documents may comprise a compilation of data that may be represented in one or more data files and in one or more data formats. Such a compilation of data may be utilized to form a visual representation of the electronic document in any one of several types of media, such as print and/or electronic media. Electronic documents may additionally include data representative of one or more document objects, such as digital images, audio, video, graphics or text, for example. Electronic documents and/or one or more document objects may include formatting, which may include, for example, the layout of objects within the electronic document. The formatting of an electronic document may be represented by a template associated with the electronic document. For example, one type of template comprises a master page.
However, an electronic document may not necessarily be associated with a template document such as a master page. It may be desirable, for a variety of reasons, to form a template document such as a master page and associate the template document with the electronic document. However, presently used techniques for forming template documents such as master pages may be time intensive and/or processing intensive. A method of forming a master page for an electronic document may address one or more of these limitations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.